I'm Going Home
by Lo-sama
Summary: Small story done in response to if and how the brothers should get home from Germany. Short story, but not a complete waste of time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist….and if I did, it would be totally fucked up.

Authors Note: Just a little short story….totally bored at work. Subtle hints of edXal and edXroy. This is like…the end of a sequel if Studio Bones made a second FMA movie. Lmfao. This is Ed's POV if you didn't get it while reading. I wanted to make this as simple as possible.

"I'm Going Home"

I had not wanted to go back to that place—that horrible Germany. I convinced myself that if I was with Alphonse, that I could go anywhere, no matter how bad, as long as I was with my brother. My, how Alphonse had grown! My wonderful brother was tall, although regrettably taller than me, bright-eyed, and handsome. Even grew his hair out so the deep golden locks cascaded down his back in a low ponytail.

I still felt like a part of me was missing. I wasn't home, so I guess you could call it homesickness—but I had no home, not house, to return to.

Alphonse peered over a book he was reading to look at me. I pretended not to notice. We had reached the university months ago. It still held the same coldness it did when I was first here.

"Nii-san, what are you working on now?"

"…A way home, Al." It was the same question with the same response everyday; Home.

I gathered the books and papers around me and shoved them in my brown briefcase. I wiped the sweat off of my brow with my long-sleeved dress shirt, fixed my reading glasses on the bridge of my nose, tugged at my vest, and grabbed my trench coat. Al stood as well, puzzled, shooting me a quizzical look and also pulled on my unsightly scarlet alchemy coat.

"Where are we going?" Al inquired as he ran to catch up to me.

"I want to show you something, Al."

To Alphonse it must have seemed that we strolled forever. I smirked when I found it—they never fixed the window. I shoved my bag into Al's hands and climbed through, hastily seizing my bag back and pulling Al through the window, too. I touched my cheek and remembered how I had scratched it on the glass, always running.

"Almost there, Al."

I remember the gun shots that whizzed by me; inches away from hitting my flailing limbs as a rushed away from that insane Eckhart woman and her henchmen. I remember all the shouts, all her orders. Was it just because I was Hohenheim's son?

Then we had reached it. The alchemic circle I had once traced over was almost long gone.

"What is this, Nii-san?"

"Sit for a while." It sounded more like a question a home owner would ask to a tired guest, than a demand from an elder brother. He sat anyway.

I pulled out a piece of chalk and began to draw. I was mesmerized by my own creation—hypnotized by the circle that had almost imprinted itself in my own mind. My circle—the elaborate design, the huge circle and all its curves, and all the way down to the mystifying symbols. Every line had a purpose; each was special. This was the final product…the accumulation and modifications of all my work as an alchemist. My knowledge covered the entire floor.

"We're going home, Alphonse." I took his hand and led him to the circle. I was scared, and so was he. Neither of us wanted to go back to when Alphonse was just a talking suit of armor, his body lost in a dark sea of nothing, yet everything at the same time. We had worked hard for this. I, with only two real limbs left, the other automail prosthetic limbs, could hardly give anything more up to the Truth to save us if this rebounded. But this was not human transmutation. I had no clue what would become of us.

"W-w-will this…work?" Al squeezed my hand tighter.

I hugged him and grabbed his shoulders reassuringly, "There's only one way to test it."

I led us to the middle of the intricate circle and discarded my shirt, vest, and coat, carving the symbols that came to my mind from that first time I brought Al back during the fight with Dante on my body, indicating to the Truth that, hopefully, I would be taken as sacrifice, and not my brother.

"Ready, Al?" I turned to him and saw his scrunched up nose. I guess he was a bit repulsed and angry. After all, I had just maimed myself a bit.

I knelt and told Al to do so also.

"Okay, Al…," I looked at him with sympathetic eyes, "this is it. 3….2….," I clapped my hands together, "old habit…hahaha."

We pressed our open palms to the circle and it immediately produced brilliant blue electricity. I blinked and we were both in that serene room, with the Gate looming right in front of us.

Then I heard their creepy laughs. All of them as they reached out and took hold of my legs and dragged me closer. Al screamed as he ran to me in pure shock. It bound me in those cold, unstructured arms, and rose me up until my feet were no longer on the ground. I could see Al crying, trying to destroy this darkness surrounding me.

"Don't be afraid, Alphonse. Don't struggle. It's alright," I said as soothingly as possible. He seemed calmer. I tried to resist a little to try and pull an arm free, but their grip on me only got tighter.

I directed my attention to the Gate, or rather Truth itself, "We just want to go back home, back to Amestris. There's so many people who want us back; so many people we miss…Winry and Pinako…," I started to feel the tears on my cheeks. "I want to visit Teacher's grave and her husband, Gracia and Elicia, Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, Armstrong, Falman, Breda….everyone…," Al looked like a blur as the tears started to overflow, "we just want to go home."

I felt the arms loosen and I wretched myself away, half crashing into, half hugging, Alphonse. I saw his crooked smile and that would be the last thing I saw…

It felt like I was in the air, flying. I spread my arms out, and it felt like I was weightlessly falling, the wind cold on my face where the tears had once flown. I could feel myself still sobbing, imagining the tiny droplets shimmering around me, transmitting a luminous shimmer as it caught the sunlight.

Then I head Alphonse let out an ear-splitting scream. I opened my eyes to look at him and realized that we were really falling right out of the sky, just seconds away from smashing into a tree. The last thing I thought before screaming myself was the uncanny resemblance that the tree had to the one that stood outside of Mustang's office. I grabbed Al, and for the second time, passed out, feeling all the pain of the tree.

"Nii-san…? I'm so sorry I landed on you!!"

"Edward?"

"Elric?!"

"…..Fullmetal?" Was that Roy? I opened my eyes and saw everyone's faces. Mustang, Riza…the whole group anxiously staring at us. I glanced at Alphonse and he smiled at me, and nodded.

I stood, looking at all of them, finally fixing my gaze on Roy, "That patch is ugly, old man."

"And you're still short as ever, Fullmetal Shrimp," he retorted, though his voice was more playful and teasing than deep and sarcastic. Roy looked relieved and he was mustering up the smile I never thought he possessed. He stood straight, tall, and dignified. The time apart didn't seem to have taken a toll on his appearance. He looked just as attractive as when he was my Bastard Colonel. The eye-patch actually did serve him well.

He saluted at me, they all did. The tears came again, yet I wasn't ashamed of them. I ran and closed the distance between Roy and myself. I hugged him, still only standing as tall as his chest. I took in his musty scent—burnt wood, coffee, and a pungent cologne.

"I'm home, Roy….and I'm staying."

Authors Note: Simple plot, cute ending. Hope you enjoyed, and if you did…please review.


End file.
